Previous methods of shading the sun (or other ambient light) consist of traditional shutters which close to block light from reaching an imaging sensor, or open to allow the sensor to collect images. Some actively controlled shading or baffling rotate a single opening to allow light into the sensor when it is ready to collect. Presently, there is no known configurable sunshade for use with multiple camera sensors that provides for three or more different configurations to allow different fields of view of the camera sensors.